


tease

by softrk800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Conkus - Freeform, Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Mild Smut, No fucking just Markus playing around w Connor, RK1000 - Freeform, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Whining, and they both have dicks, connor sorta deviate because he's horny, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrk800/pseuds/softrk800
Summary: Connor failed to stop Markus while in Jericho, so Markus tied him up.Markus also decided to have a little fun.





	tease

The rope around Connor's wrists behind his back was tight,  _too_ tight, and Markus was pushing him to walk faster, causing Connor to trip several times. Some deviants were sending glares and dirty looks towards Connor's direction, but he decided to ignore them. Soon, they stopped infront of a door and Connor assumed that it was the deviant leader's room. Markus gripped Connor's arm as he opened his door, before harshly pushing the deviant hunter to the room, which ended up with Connor falling on the floor.

He strugged with trying to get up while Markus slammed the door close and Connor only managed to make himself sit up. Markus stood in front of him, looking down at him with a small smirk before yanking Connor's hair and earning a small groan from the deviant hunter.

"So," the deviant leader licked his lips, making a wet noise. "This is the deviant hunter, huh? Couldn't get a good look at you earlier," Markus muttered and cocked his head to the side. "You're fucking pretty, by the way," he laughed darkly, letting go of Connor's hair.

"Just kill me already!" Connor raised his voice at the android in front of him, who was standing straight with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Well, that's what you want—"

"I  _don't_ want anything."

"Oh?" Said Markus, amused. He crouched down in front of Connor and gripped his chin. "You sure about that, pretty boy? Hm?" 

"Yes. Machines don't want anything," Connor spat and turned his head away briefly, causing Markus to lose his grip on Connor's chin.

"We'll see about that."

He wrapped his arms around Connor's waist, and Connor felt himself being moved by Markus. The next thing he knew was that he felt the wall against his back.

Connor tensed when he felt Markus's hot breath on his neck, and his eyes widened when he felt warm kisses being planted on the left side of his neck.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Connor whispered harshly and pushed the android with his feet, but the deviant leader then pinned both of Connor's legs to the ground. Connor wanted to move, but he couldn't.

But he'd be lying if he said that it didn't feel good.

Being completely helpless, with his legs pinned to the ground and a truly attractive android kissing his neck—

_Stop!_

Connor then realised that he was enjoying it. He wasn't supposed to. He shouldn't. Heck, he didn't know he could enjoy something.

"Markus, stop!" his voice was trembling and he let out a soft sigh of relief when the other stopped.

Markus pulled away, but stopped when his face was a few inches away from Connor's. He stared into the deviant hunter's brown eyes deeply and Connor wanted to look away, he  _felt_ embarrassed under Markus's gaze.

"You were quiet," he whispered, brushing Connor's bottom lip with his thumb. "I thought you were enjoying it. What's wrong, pretty boy?" he smirked and that smirk made Connor felt even more embarrassed.

"This... this isn't what I was ordered to do," Connor said in a small voice and it made Markus's smirk grew wider. 

"You want orders, pretty boy? Here, let me give you one. Don't make any noise, got that?" Markus whispered in a very soft and gentle voice while caressing Connor's cheek. Connor was about to open his mouth but Markus spoke again, "If you can stay quiet, I'll let you go. I just don't want to hear any noise, okay?"

Before Connor could do anything, Markus placed his hand on his nape and pulled Connor towards him, causing their lips to meet. Markus was kissing him harshly, and Connor didn't know why was he kissing back with his eyes automatically closed. It was wrong, but Connor  _liked_ it.

Just when Connor was about to shift forward, Markus pulled away and a whine  _almost_ left his mouth. He felt Markus gripped his hair again and leaned in towards Connor's neck. Markus's free hand was caressing Connor's thigh, and Connor just  _wanted_ more. 

Markus pulled away for a moment to casually loosen Connor's tie and slide the RK800 jacket down his shoulders. Markus didn't look at him at all and it just bothered him. Connor didn't realise that he was biting his lower lip when Markus unbuttoned Connor's shirt just to reveal his shoulders.

Markus was planting soft kisses on Connor's neck and caressing his thigh again, but this time, in between his thighs, causing Connor to gasp. Markus decided to ignore his gasp and bit on the deviant hunter's neck.

Connor let out a moan and instantly regretted it when Markus stopped what he was doing. Markus pulled away and sighed.

"What did I tell you, pretty boy?" Markus questioned and caressed Connor's cheek with his thumb. "You're not going out then."

"I don't want to." his voice was small and soft, but Markus could hear it.

"What was that, pretty boy?"

"I said I don't want to leave," Connor said shamelessly and Markus just loved the innocent look Connor had.

"Really? You don't want to? Why?" Markus was smirking again and it made Connor look away. "If you're not telling me, I'm going to leave."

"No, please," Connor whined. He didn't care how needy he just sounded, all he cared about was Markus. "I... liked it. I want more, Markus."

Markus laughed and petted Connor's hair softly. "You  _want_ more? You're not so machine anymore, are you?" Connor looked away, causing Markus to chuckle and shook his head. "Don't worry, pretty boy. We're going to have so much fun. I can promise you that," he whispered.

The RK200 palmed Connor's bulge, causing him to let out a whine with his eyes now closed. Markus pressed his hand harder and never looked away from Connor. Connor's reaction was cute to him, and he really enjoyed doing this.

"Markus!"

The door was being knocked violently, causing Connor to flinch and Markus stopped his actions. It was North knocking the door.

"Did you kill him yet?" The impatience could be heard in her voice.

Markus smiled at her question and looked into his pretty boy's eyes. "I don't think I have to," Markus said, loud enough for North to hear. "I'm having fun torturing him."

"Oh, that's fine, I guess. Anyway, they need you. So be quick." With that, North ended the conversation and her footsteps could be heard.

Markus waited until the sound of North's footsteps disappeared before standing up. The deviant leader looked down at the latter, and smirked, "You look like a mess. Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll lock the door so that no one can get it. This is only for me to see anyway."

Connor observed Markus fixing his clothes and Markus stopped when he noticed that Connor was staring.

"Pretty boy, you're worrying. I can see that. I'll be back, okay?" Markus said while walking towards the door. He opened the door and peeked outside, looking around just in case if anyone was there. He turned around and flashed a small smile, "We'll have more fun later."

With that, Markus left the room and unlocked the door from outside.

Connor sighed and closed his eyes.  _What am I doing?_

_Amanda's gonna be mad._

**Author's Note:**

> connor bottoms in rk1k and thats it


End file.
